How Much I Missed You
by madelyn09
Summary: How much do Jane and Maura miss each other from a short separation? SMUT, NO PLOT JUST SEX!


**How Much I Missed You**

**A/N: I don't own anything except for the story, but not the lovely characters or the show. Also I dedicate this smutty story to Faith (joyfulheartx) and Heather (ilovek8walsh) because they pushed me to finish this story and it probably wouldn't have been published if not for them.**

**Warning: Smut! No plot at all, just sex. **

Maura Isles was utterly and completely bored. This was a new concept for her; the good doctor was not used to this feeling at all. Maura could always find something to entertain herself with, by either reading a scientific article, watching an interesting documentary, or shopping for highly expensive clothes and shoes, and recently most of her time had been occupied with the sexy detective Jane Rizzoli. But sadly Jane was out of town for the weekend. She was attending a conference on gaining "people skills" or so that's what the new lieutenant referred to it as.

Walking back from the kitchen, Maura placed herself on to the couch and continued to stare at the wall in front of her. Quite suddenly though, a pair of slender hands crossed over her eyes and a very familiar and gravelly voice rang through her ears.

"Guess Who?" The voice spoke, adding a bit of humor into it.

Feeling the hands enclosed on her eyes, Maura spoke with certainty, "I do not guess or offer any types of assumptions, but from the feel of your hands and the familiarity of your voice, I am fairly certain that my girlfriend has returned home from her trip a day early."

Removing her hands, and making her way to sit next to the other woman Jane replied, "I should have expected an answer like that from you." Leaning in she finished that thought with a sweet kiss.

"I missed you." Maura stated simply, stealing another kiss from the detective.

Jane placed her hands on the sides of Maura's face, deepening the kiss and running her tongue along the doctor's bottom lip, silently asking for entrance. The blonde woman was all too willing to allow the detective into her mouth. Their tongues dueling for dominance over the passionate kiss.

Braking away from her girlfriend's lips to take a breath, Jane said, "I can tell you missed," adding a smirk and a small chuckle at the end.

Maura returned the smirk with her own smug look. Lifting herself up, she expertly straddled the detectives lap. Placing her delicate hands on Jane's shoulders, Maura gave a playful shove, and sent the detective flat against the couch. "Oh, I can show just how much I missed you. Although technically you can't show a feeling you can only-"

"Maura." Jane said, interrupting the blonde before she started on another lecture filled with Google talk.

Maura looked down at Jane a smile coming to her lips, "Sorry, Google talk's not romantic?"

"No." Jane stated plainly, shaking her head to add emphasis.

Leaning into her girlfriend, Maura decorated Jane's neck with little kisses, and when she reached the other woman's collar bone, Maura placed one long kiss, sucking lightly, leaving her mark for all to see.

"Mhmm…" Jane moaned, enjoying the sensation of her girlfriend's lips on her skin. "You know if we go any further, we should probably move this into the bedroom."

"By all means, lead the way detective." Maura said, but not making any motion to move. She was enjoying her position straddling the brunette.

Smirking, Jane gripped Maura's hips tightly, and lifting the both of them off the couch and sending the blonde over her shoulders she made her way to their bedroom.

A small cry came from Maura's lips at the sudden change in scenery. "Jane Marie Rizzoli. I am not a child; I can maneuver on my own just fine!"

A sly smile came across Jane Rizzoli's lips as she entered their bedroom and tossed Maura onto their cleanly made bed. "My turn to show you how much I missed you Dr. Isles," she stated seductively. Slipping her jeans off and letting them hit the floor, Jane made her way over to the bed. Hovering over the completely clothed Maura, Jane took claim over the blonde's lips. More hunger and raw lust was in this kiss, and the two women let their hands roam over each other's bodies freely.

"Too much clothing, M." Jane stated as she started to unbutton Maura's blouse and toss it to the side.

Jane just stared at Maura for a few seconds, enjoying the view she was currently getting. "Do you know how beautiful you are?"

The blonde blushed at her girlfriend's words and the sincerity that showed in her eyes. Maura softly replied with a, "Thank you."

Smiling, Jane continued her decent down onto the new exposed skin. Letting her hands run down the sides of Maura's body, Jane continues to place soft kisses on the milky white flesh that she has thoroughly investigated in the past and plans to return to in the future. Flicking the thin lace that was Maura's bra on to the floor, Jane hungrily captures one of the doctor's nipples into her mouth. Sucking on the harden, pink stub and playfully flicking the opposite nipple.

"Oh god, Jane." Maura gasps at the sensations running through her body, and she can feel the need already start to swell in her lower abdomen.

"Hmm…" Jane moans as she switches nipples and continues her slow torture.

"Jane, if you keep at this torturous pace, I'll have to do it myself." Maura said breathlessly, arching her body up to gain more contact with the detective.

"Be patient my little sex kitten." Jane purrs into the other woman's ear. Moving her way down Maura's body, Jane unbuttoned the blonde's pants and slid them down her hips, revealing very pretty, but very wet panties.

"My little game had this much affect on you?" Jane asked, pushing her fingers against the wet and throbbing bundle of nerves.

A low hiss escaped from Maura's lips from feeling the glorious pressure against her center. "Jane," she moaned, practically begging the detective to fulfill her sexual desires.

Jane, who wanted to take her time with this, slid the panties down the doctor's thighs and onto the floor. Leaning down to kiss the center of the woman she loved, Jane slipped her tongue in between the woman's core.

"Fuck!" Maura cried out.

Jane repeated the action over and over, only to be thanked by other obscenities coming from the blonde's lips. Feeling how close Maura was already, the brunette removed her tongue and thrusting three slender fingers hard into the doctor's center while pinching her clit, Maura was quickly sent over the edge.

Pulling out, Jane wrapped her arms around the blonde's body and held her tight, until the doctor came back from her sexual high. Jane softly kissed any and all skin that was in reach of her lips as she held her girlfriend tight.

"Oh, god!" Maura gasped, as her mind and body returned back to what was around her. Moving away from her girlfriend's hold, Maura straddled Jane's hips and whispered seductively into the detective's ear "Now can I finish showing you how much I missed you?"


End file.
